Complejo de Edipo: Extras
by nyanko1827
Summary: Drabbles o one-shots de Complejo de Edipo antes de que Seichiro tuviera 15 años. Bullet 2: Siempre había atribuido el buen comportamiento de Seichiro a la influencia de Hibari pero, sin saber el cómo ni el por qué, su hijo había decidido a darle un gran dolor de cabeza.
1. Escuela

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Resumen: **La primera vez que Tsunayoshi Sawada le dijo a su hijo que iba a empezar la escuela se sorprendió, la segunda vez que Tsunayoshi Sawada le dijo a su hijo que iba a ir a la escuela lo entendió todo.

**Palabras: **726.

* * *

**Complejo de Edipo: Extras.**

**First Bullet**

**Escuela.**

* * *

La primera vez que Tsunayoshi Sawada le dijo a su hijo que iba a empezar la escuela se sorprendió, Seichiro asintió entusiasmado y ayudó a Haru a preparar las cosas necesarias para poder ir a la escuela. Todos en Vongola miraban estupefactos al Heredero porque todos los niños solían hacer berrinches el primer día de escuela y más si era la primera vez que asistía, incluso Mahiru estaba pataleando y suplicándole a Chrome para que no le llevara.

—¡NO ME ABANDONÉIS!

Los gritos de Mahiru se escuchaban por toda Vongola, y Seichiro observaba a su amigo con confusión. Seichiro, a la edad de tres años, no entendía el por qué Mahiru lloraba de tal forma, sólo era la escuela irían y volverían a casa y todo volvería a la normalidad.

—¿Preparado Sei-chan?

Seichiro miró a su madre apáticamente y asintió con la cabeza girándola para poder observar la pelea que tenía Chrome con Mahiru y frunciendo el ceño por ver lo infantil que estaba comportándose Ma-kun. Ma-kun siempre actuaba de una forma muy cool que a él le fascinaba, Ma-kun le recordaba a Hibari-san entremezclado con Mukuro-san, era algo raro pero quería ser como él, porque si actuaba como él significaría que Hibari-san le miraría con orgullo y su _Tō-san_ le dedicaría esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

—¿Estáis seguras que no necesitareis ayuda?

—No se preocupe, Jefe —Chrome llevaba a rastras a su hijo mientras se acercaba a Haru—. Mahiru cesará todo éste berrinche si quiere que su merienda siga intacta.

El hijo de los Guardianes de la niebla se enderezó y alisó su uniforme escolar, quitándole el polvo que pueda haberse adherido por revolcarse en el suelo. Mirando a su madre, Mahiru se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y la instó para subir a la limusina que les esperaba para ir a la escuela, su merienda—su chocolate—estaba en peligro, si su madre seguía con la amenaza lo más probable era que sus reservas fueran dadas a su padre….

«¡Nunca! ¡_Pappa_ nunca tocara su chocolate!»

—¿Ve?

Las risitas de Haru enseguida se hicieron escuchar y Tsuna elevó una ceja mientras sonreía ampliamente, Seichiro, en cambio, miraba a Mahiru con el ceño fruncido pero se encogió de hombros mientras le decía adiós a su _Tō-san _y se dejaba llevar por su madre y Chrome.

Hoy iría a la escuela.

…

A la mañana siguiente Seichiro golpeaba la mano de su madre para que le dejara dormir tranquilamente, sólo se despertó cuando notó que su madre había ido a buscar a su padre y, éste, empezaba a llamarle para despertarle. Molesto por la insistencia de su madre y por molestar a su padre por tal tontería, cogió la almohada y se la tiró malhumorado.

—Seichiro.

La voz autoritaria de su padre le hizo detener su próximo movimiento—el cual era coger otro objeto para lanzarlo por los aires—y mirar a su padre con temor, pocas veces usaba ese tono de voz con él. Le había oído usarlo con sus Guardianes y empleados, pero nunca con él y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin permiso.

—Has de levantarte para ir a la escuela.

Las lágrimas se detuvieron en seco y Seichiro miró a su padre con confusión.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó sin entender y añadió—: Si ya fui ayer.

—Cómo que "por qué". A la escuela has de ir todos los días—Tsuna enarcó una ceja al ver que los ojos de su hijo se ampliaban enormemente.

—¿Todos los días?

Seichiro empezó a llorar y a patalear al ver que la respuesta de sus padres había sido positiva.

—¡NO QUIERO IR! ¡QUIERO ESTAR EN CASA!

El grito lastimero de Seichiro sonó por toda Vongola, y esta vez fueron Chrome y Mahiru quien observaban como Haru se peleaba con Seichiro para que fuera a la escuela mientras Tsuna se reunía con Kyōya, Reborn y su madre.

—No entendió que era ir a la escuela —afirmó Reborn con diversión mientras observaba al hijo de su Ex Alumno agarrarse a los marcos de las puertas para que su madre no pudiera sacarlo de la mansión.

—No era normal la tranquilidad con la que se lo tomó —comentó Kyōya con diversión.

—Tsu-kun también se lo tomó mal cuando supo que tenía que ir a la escuela todos los días —dijo Nana con una sonrisa nostálgica.

* * *

**N/A: **Buenas~ Reportándome en el fandom de KHR! para que sepáis que sigo viva, no sé si habréis leído mi perfil pero ahí tengo explicado el porqué de mi falta de actualizaciones.

Nos leemos.


	2. Influencia

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Summary: **Siempre había atribuido el buen comportamiento de Seichiro a la influencia de Hibari pero, sin saber el cómo ni el por qué, su hijo había decidido a darle un gran dolor de cabeza.

**Palabras: **500

* * *

**Complejo de Edipo: Extras.**

**Second Bullet**

**Influencia**

* * *

Tusnayoshi Sawada era alguien que no podía quejarse con su vida, había tenido sus altibajos pero siempre terminaban bastante bien por eso no entendía cuando los otros padres se quejaban de que sus hijos eran pura energía y no podían estarse sin hacer alguna travesura. Eso siempre le recordaba a Lambo cuando era joven y a Reborn cuando aún padecía la maldición Arcobaleno pero, ahora que era padre, no compartía los mismos pensamientos que los otros padres. Siempre que le preguntaban sobre Seichiro, él sólo sonreía amablemente y comentaba lo buen chico que era, causando una gran envidia en los demás padres.

Siempre había atribuido el buen comportamiento de Seichiro a la influencia de Hibari, aunque su Guardián de la Nube no mostrara ningún tipo de apego en el hijo que había engendrado con Haru, sabía que estaba orgulloso de él como si fuera de ellos dos. Por eso, no entendía el actual comportamiento de su hijo. El comportamiento de su hijo siempre había sido excepcional, era un buen chico como muchas otras madres decía, pero esto ya era demasiado y él no entendía el brusco cambio de su hijo.

Sin saber el cómo ni el por qué, su hijo había decidido empezar a poner el dedo en todas partes. Un día le había tenido que parar porque iba a poner el dedo dentro de un cableado electrico en mal estado, también le había visto ponerle el dedo dentro del… del... del trasero de un perro que había decidido adoptar para que su hijo tuviera compañía, el perro había visto las estrellas—literalmente—y no había vuelto a acercarse a Seichiro.

Todo empezaba a molestarle y, por eso, había decidido acechar a su hijo a ver el por qué había empezado a hacer tales cosas. La respuesta le fue fácilmente contestada un día de sol.

…

—Sei-chan —la voz cantarina de Mahiru llamó la atención de Tsuna—, ¿sabes que sería divertido?

Seichiro negó con la cabeza, esperando con emoción las palabras de su amigo.

—Ver cuánto puede comer un cocodrilo~

Los ojos de Seichiro se agrandaron de sorpresa y dijo—: ¿Tenemos un cocodrilo en la mansión?

Sonriendo torcidamente, Mahiru respondió—: Sí, Verde-san lo tiene como mascota —Mahiru se detuvo e hizo como si pensara antes de decir—: He escuchado que está algo ocupado y no puede darle de comer, así que pensé: ¿por qué no lo hago yo?

—¡No! —Seichiro se puso delante de Mahiru con los ojos llenos de determinación—. Primero se ha de saber la cantidad que come, ¿verdad? —al ver a Mahiru asentir, continuó—: Entonces, ¡yo lo hago!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Mahiru.

Seichiro detuvo su carrera y se puso a pensar, cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea, exclamó—: ¡Voy a ver hasta dónde llega su estómago!

Impactado y sin palabras, Tsuna salió de su escondite y empezó a perseguir a su hijo mientras miraba de reojo a un Mahiru carcajeándose. Sin duda, eso debían ser los genes de—…. ¡MUKURO!


End file.
